Naruto's Regret
by Kyle-Uchiha
Summary: Kiba and Naruto fight over Hinata but Akamaru has a twist into the battle.... read to find out more.
1. Naruto's Regret

Naruto's Regret

As Naruto was walking down the streets of the Konoha village he noticed that Hinata was watching him so as out going as Naruto is he blatantly says "Is something wrong Hinata-chan?" She quickly hides her face as she blushes and replies "No…n-nothing is wrong" as she lightly giggles. So Naruto continues walking.

As he is walking he remembered the good times him and Sasuke had before Sasuke left the village. "Hi Naruto-kun" yells Sakura startling Naruto "How are you doing Naruto-kun?" he gathers himself and replies "Fine, and you Sakura-chan?" she smiles and says, "I am doing good." So Naruto asked Sakura "How you and Rock Lee doing as a couple?" and she says "We are doing good, he is really funny if you get to know him."

Sakura then asks Naruto "Did you ask Hinata out yet?" Naruto blushed and said, "Every time I am about to ask her I say something else out of curiosity." Sakura sat there thinking Naruto not saying the right thing… that is so like him Sakura states "Well go find her I told you she has a huge crush on you." Naruto says in an annoyed tone, "Fine I will find her."

Naruto is quickly running threw the streets looking high and low when he finally finds her at the ramen shop getting lunch with Kiba. Naruto was shocked, but curious so he yells "Hinata!" She notices the voice and turns around as Naruto says, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Hinata is quick to say "Yes." But that made Kiba angry because he finally gets her out to lunch and Naruto comes to mess everything up. So Kiba calls his dog companion "Akamaru" and they quickly attack Naruto off guard with their tornado attack. Kibas' dog turns into a copy of Kiba as Kiba, and his dog go in two different directions from above and from the side but Naruto pushed Hinata out of the way and used kawarmi no jutsu to dodge the attack.

That made Naruto mad that Kiba would have hit Hinata if he did not react so Naruto activates 1 tail as two ears and a tail of red chakra create an aura around him, as Kyubi was saying things to Naruto. But Naruto did not listen to the evil thoughts that were telling him to kill Kiba. Instead he ran at Kiba on all four and jumped in the air slashing at Kiba as he hit Kiba's arm. He said, "Got one arm one to go." As he watched Kiba fly backward and land on his knees holding his arm while sitting the ground. Naruto stuck his hand out and charged chakra in his palm as he ran forward he yelled "Rasengan" and completely ripped Kiba's other arm off also making Kiba spin, then fly backward again.

He stuck his hand in the air ready to finish Kiba off but he caught his arm in mid air, struggling he pulled his arm to his side. "No Kyubi I will not kill him" Naruto's red aura slowly faded as he gained control over his body again. Hinata says, "You were going to kill him?" As Naruto defensively said "No" he put his head down and said, "I stopped Kyubi before he killed him." Naruto picks up his head as he says "We need to get him to a hospital." Naruto picked Kiba up brought him to the hospital. The doctor then told Naruto "I can't work on dogs" as Naruto jumped in his face and said "He is a Inuzuka clan member not a dog." Then the illusion faded away Naruto whispered to himself "Genjutsu, it must be someone working for Orochimaru." "So doctor is Akamaru…." The doctor replied "Not yet" as the doctor did hand seals for a healing jutsu and healed Akamaru. "Ruff…Ruff" Naruto jumped and said "What is he dreaming, well anyway can he leave with us right now?" the doctor replied "Yes just don't over work him" Naruto nodded.

As Naruto was holding Akamaru and running Hinata was close behind "Damn where is he?" Said Naruto. As he started to pick up his pace. Hinata was falling behind as Naruto got faster till Naruto said, "There he is" and swerved. Naruto woke Kiba up and said "I almost killed Akamaru, I cut his arm off thinking he was you because someone used a genjutsu to make it seem that way, but luckily the doctor we found healed him with a jutsu and said don't over work him." As Kiba started to cry, Kiba said "I…I…almost got him killed." Hinata hugged Kiba and said "It is okay its all right now me and Naru" Kiba cut her off "Exactly its not okay you and Naruto not Hinata and Kiba" Kiba picked up Akamaru and ran to his house. Hinata kissed Naruto good night and said "I have to go after him sorry." Naruto replied "Do what you must, I'll see you tomorrow okay." Hinata replied "Okay."


	2. Kiba's Sorrow

Kiba's Sorrow

As Hinata is running to Kiba's house she hears Kiba crying in the woods so she goes to eavesdrop. "I am so stupid thinking I had a chance with someone as beautiful as her and as skilled" Hinata moved her ear closer. "Why does she like that stupid fox that only causes trouble? If I were her I would like me I mean what other clan can talk to dogs?" Hinata walked forward out from behind the tree so Kiba could see her and said "He is not stupid or a trouble maker he is the most skilled boy here." Kiba slightly laughed as he said "Skilled my ass, he is anything but ski…" Hinata cut him off with a punch to the mouth as he fell down holding his face. "What did I do huh?"

"All Naruto is, a big dumb ass that failed the academy twice, I have seen files smarter them him" Hinata came with a quick comeback "You only seen smarter flies cause they got away from you when you were chasing them." Kiba put his head down in shame, made his hand a fist and punched Hinata as hard as he can in her face. Hinata passed out after seeing Naruto jump at Kiba. Naruto unlocked a tail making a red aura surround him making a tail and two ears in the aura. Naruto then charged a rasengan in each hand and run as fast as he could hitting Kiba in his head and chest. But Kiba used kawarmi no jutsu to dodge it so him and Akamaru do their bloodlimit gatsuga as the both come from different directions at Naruto but before Akamaru hit Naruto he had a massive heart attack and died in from over working himself. As Akamaru fell down Kiba hit Naruto out of the way and picked up Akamaru's lifeless corpse crying on him screaming "Why?" Naruto said "I told you not to over work him" Naruto goes behind Kiba and slices the back of Kiba's head off.

Naruto brought Hinata back to her house and left the village to join Sasuke. Naruto runs down the trail he took when he went to fight Zabuza and Haku. He still has his demon powers at full so he is already passed the bridge he is passing the hidden falls village. Naruto runs onto a stream that him and Sasuke once fought on with the statues of Orochimaru and, Jiraiya. Naruto finally gets to the hidden sound village where he takes out 10 sound ninjas at once. Orochimaru walks out and says "Why are you here?" Naruto replies "I want you to train me" Orochimaru thinks and says "How can I trust you?" Naruto pulls out Sasuke's old headband and says "Like this" as he puts the headband with the slash through the leaf symbol. "Okay I trust you" Sasuke smiled thinking "Yes he is on my side finally"

-------------------End Chapter 2-------------------


	3. The First Day Of Training

The First Day of Training

As Naruto walked up to Sasuke he looked him dead in the eyes and thought "I'll kill this bastard so I don't have to worry about him ending me." Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes thinking "I could kill him now but I want him to sick around for a while so I have a training partner." Sasuke says, "I know what your thinking Naruto and I won't kill you so don't kill me." Naruto walked away from Sasuke with a "Humph" as he went out side to meet up with Orochimaru for his first day of training.

Naruto walked into the sunlight and put his hand over his eyes as Orochimaru said "Show me this Rasengan I heard about." Naruto looked at him and said "Who told you about the Rasengan?" Orochimaru said "Well Sasuke of course." Naruto made a kage bunshin stuck out his hand made his kage bunshin gather the chakra into his hand, then Naruto looked at a target as he went past Orochimaru and killed a sound ninja. Orochimaru said "Yes, yes I will have you and Sasuke a group again since you are still basically the same strength as one another so I will teach you two together."

Naruto's eyes widened as he said "The same strength." Naruto growled at that idea but they are still best friends. Orochimaru taught them for five years, but they were still the same in skills so they became a squad. Naruto and Sasuke were put on their first mission to… go to the sand village and… kill the Kazekage. Naruto and Sasuke could not disagree, so they set off to the sand village. About two days later they got to the sand village and went to see Garra. (Garra is their old friend and the Kazekage.) So Garra pulls them into his office saying "You two must watch out Orochimaru is after me." Garra was surprised to see that no facile expression changed on Naruto or Sasuke's face. Then Garra relized they work for Orochimaru now. But Naruto said we will not kill you we will have someone that mastered genjutsu come over and we will kill another ninja. Garra ran out into the city and luckily Naruto went with Garra and found Kureai.

Naruto, Garra, Sasuke, and Kureai then found a ninja used the genjutsu killed the ninja and the three left Kureai there so she could do the genjutsu till the day of the funeral. All three of them went back to Konoha got Rock Lee, Sakura, Hinata, and Neji. Then they all ran to the sound village where Orochimaru was already waiting for them. Naruto said "You knew we would do this?" Orochimaru laughed a little and said, "Of course I did I am not a complete fool. I remember five years ago you were about to redirect that Rasengan to hit me by that glance, but you didn't and you could have killed me, my guard was down to that's a shame isn't it." Naruto ended the laughing by punching him in the face. Orochimaru flew backwards as he poofed out of the sound village so he could get away. "We could have killed him" said Naruto. Sasuke stated, "He won't get that lucky next time we meet up, he will be killed but first we must kill all of his henchmen except me and Naruto, and Anko cause we don't work for Orochimaru anymore."

-----------------End Chapter 3-----------------


End file.
